A Percabeth Baby
by wolfgirl121
Summary: Annabeth is pregnant. It's basically something I came up with at midnight.
1. Chapter 1

Annabeth Chase stared down at the three slender boxes she held in her hand. Pregnancy tests. She had started to get suspicious when she had missed her period.

She quickly activated each strip and set the timer. Three minutes. The three longest minutes of her life.

If she was pregnant, it would probably be fine. Reyna, Rachel, and Hazel all had kids. And Piper-Piper already had two kids, the first conceived at the age of seventeen, and was pregnant with her third. She loved the symptoms, enjoyed the swelling in her stomach, and, during labor, relished the pain and was upset when it was over. Her friends, older siblings, even some of the teens at camp-they were pushing kids out all over the place. Besides, Annabeth was twenty-five. She and Percy hadn't been _trying_ to conceive, per se, but they had talked and agreed if something like this were to happen, they would keep the baby.

The timer went off, cutting through her thoughts. Very slowly, she looked at the tests. They were digital, and as she watched, the tests blinked on. POSITIVE-POSITIVE-POSITIVE.

She inhaled deeply. She was pregnant. Had a child growing inside of her at the moment. The thought was scary, but interesting. A fresh wave of panic rolled over her at the thought of telling Athena and Poseidon. There was only one thing to do. Quickly, she pulled out her phone and texted Reyna, Rachel, Hazel, and Piper.

Fifteen minutes later, she heard a rapping at the door. Opening it, she saw her friends standing there. Reyna glared at her. "I hate driving in New York with Piper pregnant. I'm worried that every pothole we hit with send her into labor."

They entered, all hurrying into the living room. "Now, what's this about?" Rachel asked. In reply, Annabeth pulled the pregnancy tests out of her pocket and threw them onto the table. Hazel bent over to read them. "Positive...positive...positive?" she squeaked. "You're pregnant?"

Everyone except Piper gasped, who yelped in excitement. "OK, so as a demigod who mated with another demigod, your pregnancy will be much shorter-only about four months long- and the symptoms will be much stronger. And the labor will be more painful." She clapped her hands in excitement.

Annabeth groaned, and felt a bubbling in her stomach. She clapped her hand over her mouth and ran to the bathroom, where she repeatedly threw up into the toilet. As it subsided, she stood up, but then went down again.

A few minutes later, she walked back out into the main room. "Morning sickness?" Piper asked cheerfully. "Yeah." Annabeth wiped her mouth. Rachel gasped. "Look at your stomach."

Annabeth looked down at her abdomen. She hadn't noticed, but it was slowly swelling up, nearly the size of a regular mortal's 17 week stomach. "What am I going to tell Percy?"

Piper grinned. "OK, here's what you do. Wear loose fitting clothes-less noticeable-, tell his mother, and break the news to him over dinner tonight. And don't blurt it out-do something different, like what you did to tell us."

She stood. "We should get going. Good luck!" Reyna groaned. "I am not, repeat not, driving with Piper again. I don't want her water to break in my car! Every time we hit a bump, I feel like screaming, and then I check over my shoulder to make sure she isn't in labor! Someone else drive her." "My water isn't going to break because of a few potholes. Geez, Reyna. I'm not due for nearly two weeks."

Just then, there was a small pop. Looking around, Annabeth said, "What was that?" "Guys?" Piper said steadily. "I think my water just broke."

**A/N: Hey guys! First fanfiction, so don't judge...please. I would really like it if we could get to 25 reviews. Also, I want you guys to vote on whether Annabeth's baby should be a boy or a girl. And please vote on names. I have Kayla, Jessica, Serena, Arianna, Trinity, Jenna, Delilah, Melanie, Ashley, Maya, Kelly, Jocelyn, Sadie, Marissa, and Adrienne for a girl and Zach, Dylan, Clinton, Kelton, Richard, Clark, Isaac, Kaden, Ryan, Andrew, Cole, Brandon, Toby, Eric, and Connor for boys. Sorry about the really long A/N! Probably going to update tomorrow.**


	2. Chapter 2

Nearly four hours later, Piper was in the hospital, ten centimeters dilated. "OK," said the doctor. "Ready to push?" Piper nodded eagerly and bore down, grinning the entire time.

Three pushes after, a baby's wails filled the room. "It's a boy," Jason smiled, standing at his wife's shoulder. "What's his name?" one of the nurses asked. "Before you ask, it's not Leo the Second," Jason said firmly. As Leo pouted, Jason announced, "The baby's name is Logan Grace. Logan Leo Grace."

Leo grinned. "Aww, my peeps. Little Leo. I'm going to teach him the fine art of pranking as soon as he can crawl."

Reyna smacked him upside the head. "No way. The last thing we need is another mini-idiot running around." Leo grinned at her. "You know you love it." He leaned down to kiss her softly.

Percy laughed. "Who would've guessed they'd get married? Jason, Piper, I think that Annabeth and I need to leave. Are you OK?" Jason nodded. "We're fine. You guys go." Piper looked at Annabeth and winked mischievously.

Once home, Annabeth changed into a billowy blue shirt and a long black skirt. "Percy!" she yelled. "I'm going out!" He popped his head around the doorframe. "OK. See you later. While you're out, can you pick up milk? We're almost out." "Sure. See you later."

She walked out the door and drove over to Sally and Paul's apartment. After knocking on the door, Annabeth waited impatiently for her mother-in-law to open the door. "Annabeth! Why are you here? Not that you aren't always welcome. Is Percy with you?" Annabeth sighed. "No. I wanted to talk to you, in private."

Sally's eyebrows came closer together. "Of course. Come in." Annabeth walked into her living room. "Paul's out. Now, what's this about?" Annabeth shook her head. Can we do this in the bathroom?"

Sally took on a surprised expression, but didn't question anything and just walked towards the bathroom. Once they were inside, Annabeth took a deep breath and rolled up her shirt.

Sally stared down at her daughter-in-laws' belly. "Oh my god. Annabeth...you're pregnant? How long?" "Probably around a month and a half." "Then...why are you so big?" Sally asked. "Demigod pairs have shorter gestation periods than mortals. Mine will only last around four months, maybe five."

"And does Percy know?" she asked. Annabeth shook her head. "No, I was planning to tell him tonight, but I don't know how I should do it." "Well, you could show him the same way you showed me. He really couldn't mistake it for something else." Sally's eyes gleamed. "I'm going to be a grandmother!" she squealed. "Good luck. I'm here for you.""Thanks, Sally." Annabeth hugged her and walked out.

She walked in the door of her home. "Percy, I'm home!"

An hour later, she and Percy were sitting down at the table for blue hamburgers and salad. Weird combination, but it made Percy happy. "Percy. I have something to show you."

He nodded. "OK. Is there something wrong?" "Perce, can you come over here?" He was looking somewhat worried by that point, but rose from his seat and walked to Annabeth's side. "What is it, Wise Girl?" She stood, pulled the pregnancy tests out of her pocket, handed them to him, and pulled up her shirt to reveal her stomach.

He first saw her belly. "Annabeth. You-the-we-what?" Annabeth stifled a laugh. "I'm pregnant, Seaweed Brain." "You're pregnant? Our baby's growing in you?" he asked, finally regaining vocal skills. "Yes. But I don't know what to do-Reyna was trying to denie it the whole time- at least until she went into labor, Rachel's mortal, Hazel was atypical, not to mention late, and Piper was too busy relishing the pain to be of any help."

"You know who you should talk to?" Percy said thoughtfully. "Chiron. I mean, he works at a teenage camp-he's got to have experience with demigod pregnancy." "All right. We can go over tomorrow."

Percy abandoned his dinner and picked his wife up bridal-style. "We're going to be parents!" he grinned. Whooping, he ran down to their room and gently set her on the bed.

**A/N: Hi! I'm so sorry for saying I'll update tomorrow and then not because I'm really stupid and I was busy with Bones and school and...yeah. I know having to watch Bones isn't a great excuse...but in my defense I needed about three days to recover from that finale, and about three more to realize I wouldn't find out what happens until September. Also sorry about the relatively short chapter because I'm swamped right now but school will be out soon so hopefully I can write more. For name votes fro girls we have one for Serena, one for Trinity, and one for Arianna, and for boy names we have one for Clark and one for Kaden! More reviews, please! Any nasty ones will be deleted. Sorry, don't be rude. God, my A/N's are _long_.**


End file.
